


Let Me Help You

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: First Time, Hook-up story, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Marcus gets hard after offering Thomas his shoulder during his first Digital Dive, it changes their relationship forever.





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> My spellcheck program crapped out on me halfway through this so please don't be shy about pointing out any errors! As soon as I get it fixed I'll be rechecking this story for spelling mistakes.

Marcus stopped, breathing heavily. “Stop, you're heavier than I expected.”

 

“I am not exactly smaller than you are, so I do not know what you were expecting my weight to be.” Thomas turned to look at the boy supporting a mere half of his weight. “You are not weak either.”

 

“Punching someone in the face and lugging them halfway across another world are two entirely different things!” Marcus dumped Thomas to the ground, before seating himself down next to the blond. “I need a minute.”

 

“Hey, Gaomon, go scout ahead. I want to talk to Marcus alone.”

 

“Sir, yes Sir! Come on, Agumon.”

 

“But Boss!”

 

“Go with him.” Marcus's cheeks pinked as a hand was dropped onto his knee. “I'll be fine.”

 

“Okay, Boss.” Agumon hurried after Gaomon, their footsteps echoing through the tunnels long after they had disappeared from sight.

 

"So...!" Marcus broke off, yelping as Thomas grabbed him though the pants of the DATS uniform he was wearing.

 

"You are hard." Thomas swallowed audibly.

 

"I can take care of it myself!" Marcus made no effort to push Thomas's had away, however.

 

"You'll hurt yourself unless this is taken care of soon." The hand moved higher, undoing the clasp on Marcus's pants, pulling them open.

 

The head of Marcus's cock strained against the damp fabric of his boxers, as though reaching for Thomas's hand.

 

Thomas's cheeks were red as he wrapped a hand around the fabric-clad member, stroking gently.

 

"Do you make a habit of jerking other guys off?" Each word was panted out as Marcus found it increasingly difficult to think.

 

"No of course not!" Thomas's thumb slipped through the opening of Marcus's boxers to rub directly over his tip.

 

"Oh!" Marcus thrust his hips upwards into the hand stroking him. Then the fabric was gone, his cock jutted proudly from the opening as...

 

"Ah!" Thomas held his injured ankle.

 

"Don't worry about me." Marcus blushed as he realized Thomas had strained his injured ankle trying to go down on him.

 

"Please, I want to make you cum." Thomas didn't meet his eyes.

 

"So you're a gay-boy?" Marcus grinned as he leaned in closer.

 

"I don't like how that is phrased, however yes I prefer boys."

 

"Use your mouth next time." Thomas found himself shoved back against the wall of the cave, with a tongue in his mouth not his own.

 

He was just getting used to being kissed when a hand palmed his cock through his pants. "You're hard too."

 

"Well, yeah." Thomas looked away. "Who wouldn't be with the way you kiss?"

 

"Are you saying that I'm a good kisser?" Marcus smirked for just a second before resuming the interrupted kiss. His hands pulled blindly at Thomas's pants, unwilling to break the kiss again, even for the few seconds it would take to unzip the blond.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he had the blond in his hand without any cloth barriers. Only then did he break the kiss, partially for air and partially to see what he was touching.

 

His thumb found the tip and pulled the slit open as his eyes flicked downwards. "Cute."

 

Thomas only had time to open his mouth to ask what was cute when Marcus kissed him again and the comment was forgotten. The kisses were sloppy now, as hands pumped each other erratically, both needing a release but neither wanting to cum first, neither wanting the moment to end.

 

Panting now, Marcus mouthed his way to a red painted ear, and he flicked his tongue experimentally against the shell.

 

Thomas moaned, low and soft into his ear, as his hands clenched, pulling Marcus's unresisting form closer still.

 

"You like that?" Marcus's lips barely had the time to quirk upwards into another smirk before he sank his teeth softly into Thomas's earlobe.

 

The blonds body jerked as spurt after spurt of cum sprayed and splattered everywhere, coating both of them.

 

It was the knowledge that he had just turned the annoying, stuck up Thomas H. Norstein to limp jelly; had made him cream first; that made Marcus cream, his cum mixing with Thomas's.

 

"Uh... Sir?" How long they had stayed like that, Thomas's head lazily resting on Marcus's shoulder as they came down from their orgasmic highs and the sweat cooled on their bodies neither knew. And they might have stayed like that forever, had Gaomon not announced his return.

 

"G-Gaomon?! When did you...? How long...?" Thomas blushed darkly as he stammered, his hands working to clean and cover himself up again.

 

"Hey, Boss what were you doing?" Behind Gaomon, who was blushing as darkly as his partner was; Marcus hadn't known that Digimon could blush; Agumon stood looking at the humans curiously.

 

"Something personal that you aren't to talk to anyone about okay?"

 

Agumon nodded as Gaomon sighed, finally answering Thomas. "We returned a few seconds before I spoke to announce our presence." Unlike Agumon, he had a fairly good idea about what had happened between the two humans; enough to know that they would both be fired from DATS if Samson found out they had been intimate with one another.

 

"Agumon, Marcus was being serious. There are strict policies at DATS regarding agents becoming intimate with one another and if my guess is right both Marcus and Thomas could be facing termination if the Commander finds out. We will both be returned to Digi-eggs if that should happen."

 

"What does 'intimate' mean?"

 

"It means closer than friends." Gaomon sighed.

 

"Oh. You mean lovers?"

 

"Yeah." Marcus and Thomas looked at each other. Were they lovers?

 

"Lets go! We will never get out of this cave if we stay here." Marcus helped Thomas stand, and it was clear that the endorphin rush from his orgasm had helped with the pain in his ankle.

 

Even so he accepted Marcus's offered shoulder with good grace. Partially because he didn't want to hurt himself further, and partially because he was addicted to the scent and feel of the other teen.

 

 

 

 

Marcus lay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Beside him lay his phone, freshly programmed with the number of a certain blond he couldn't get out of his head.

 

Should he call? But if he did, what would he say? He glanced at the clock, midnight. Too late to call anyone.

 

His phone rang, startling him as he glanced at the screen, barely registering the name of the caller.

 

“Thomas?” He pitched his voice low.

 

“Yes. I...” Thomas broke off, and through the phone line Marcus heard what sounded like soft panting. “Can you talk? I know its late.”

 

“Hang on.” Waving Agumon back to bed, he walked silently to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “My mom and sister are both asleep, but I can talk a bit as long as I keep my voice down.”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“Y-yeah, I'm in my bathroom...” Marcus's eyes widened as more of those soft pants came over the line, and he realized what Thomas wanted. “Wait did you call me while jerking off?!”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No, I just... you don't seem like the type to... this is embarrassing. Shit, I'm getting hard...”

 

“Then touch yourself.”

 

“Now?” His hand slipped between his legs, groping himself through his pyjama pants.

 

“Yes, now. Touch yourself, and let me hear you. Marcus, I wish you could come over and be with me tonight.”

 

“I can't...” His hand slipped under his waist band, then he stopped. “Look, Thomas I need to be honest with you; I'm not gay. I like girls; hell I'd bang Yoshi if I thought she would let me. So I don't know what this is, why I'm into you.”

 

“But you do like me?”

 

“Yeah. You might be annoying, and stuck up, and arrogant but you're hot and really know how to kiss and jerk a boy off.”

 

“Honestly, I don't know why I like you either; you're rash, self-centred and pig-headed but you're adorably cute and your ass is made to be fucked.”

 

“You want to fuck me?” Marcus frowned slightly, clenching his ass at the thought.

 

“Only if you want me to!” They both fell silent as Marcus wiggled out of his pants, wondering how to ask about ass-play when Thomas spoke again. “Back in the Digital World you said something was... cute?”

 

Marcus blushed hard. “You heard that?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“Um... Oh wow this is awkward I just kinda... have a weird fetish for pee-slits? And yours is super cute?”

 

“My slit?” The line went dead quiet and Marcus was just about to check to see if his phone had dropped the call when Thomas started laughing.

 

“It ain't funny!”

 

“I'm sorry that was just unexpected.” Thomas gasped as he tried to get himself back under control.

 

"Are you done?" The words came out harsher than Marcus wanted them to.

 

"Oh don't be mad." Traces of laughter remained in the blonds voice.

 

Marcus wanted to say that he wasn't pissed off, but decided against it. If Thomas couldn't tell from his voice that he was waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, who was he to change that.

 

"Marcus, what else does your fetish entail?"

 

"What?"

 

"I mean is there anything you'd want to do with... me?"

 

"Oh, well.... I have a toy that I use on my own slit and..." He thumbed his own slit open as he imagined what he wanted to do to Thomas. "I want to slid that toy down your slit so deep that you can't help but pee."

 

Thomas went quiet again, but he wasn't silent. Soft moans now accompanied the panting. "You like the thought of that?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"And once you're done pissing everywhere, I'll fuck you with the toy while jerking you off..." Marcus broke off as a muffled scream came through the phone line. "Did you just...?"

 

"Yes I did. Marcus, cum for me."

 

Marcus moved his hand faster, more turned on than he had ever been before. Mere seconds later he came gasping out a single word. "Thomas!"

 

"Goodnight Marcus. Sleep well." And the line went dead.

 

As Marcus cleaned himself up and slipped back into his bedroom, a figure shrank back into the shadows.

 

Sarah Damon stood there staring at her sons closed door for a long moment, wondering just what it had been that she had overheard.

 

Had her son really just called out a boys name while.... she pushed the thought away and went to bed.

 

 

 

 

“Marcus, can I talk to you for a moment?” Sarah started clearing the breakfast dishes as she spoke.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Marcus checked the clock; he still had a few minutes before he really needed to start getting ready for school.

 

“Were you on the phone with anyone late last night?”

 

“The phone? No, Mom, of course I wasn't! I know the rules.”

 

“Who's Thomas? You said his name last night while in the bathroom.”

 

Marcus blushed. “No one. I should get going!” He hurried upstairs to change into his school uniform before she could question him further.

 

 

 

 

After school ended he headed for DATS like normal, however it proved to be a very uneventful day. No Digimon alerts, no missions, nothing.

 

“I'm heading home.” No one objected as he left the control room to head towards the locker room to change into his street clothes.

 

“Marcus, wait.” Thomas's cheeks pinked slightly as he followed his lover into the locker room.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?” He didn't quite meet Marcus's eyes as he spoke, his voice soft with nerves.

 

“Are you asking me out?” Marcus grinned as he stepped closer to the blond.

 

“Not 'out' however I am suggesting a date...” Thomas finally forced himself to meet Marcus's eyes.

 

“Sounds good.” Marcus leaned in closer still as Thomas's hands landed softly onto his hips. “Aren't you scared that we'll get caught?”

 

“No. The Commander has his own shower room and the rest of the team is female. We are the only ones to use this particular room and it is illegal to put cameras in a change room.” One of Thomas's hands moved to cup the back of Marcus's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“Are you only inviting me over for dinner?” Marcus's lips brushed against Thomas's with every word.

 

“No.” Thomas dropped his eyes. “We can go up to my bedroom afterwards if you want to.”

 

“Or we could eat out and then go to your room as soon as we get there.”

 

“Yes, we could.” Thomas closed the space between them with a passionate kiss. “My car is waiting outside.”

 

Reluctantly, Marcus pulled away after one last lingering kiss. “So what do you want to eat?”

 

“Besides you?” Thomas blushed but met Marcus's eyes. “You decide.”

 

“You want to eat me?” Marcus shivered as pure arousal washed over him. “Okay, damn. How about pizza? Or is that too common for your tastes?”

 

“Pizza is fine, as long as it is not all meat.” Thomas sighed as he reached for his own clothing.

 

"Okay good. I know a decent place just a few blocks away." Marcus pulled out his phone to give directions.

 

"Do you have your toy with you?"

 

"Toy? Oh, yeah I do actually." Marcus pulled his bag from his locker. "I have it in here."

 

"Lets get going." Thomas briefly squeezed Marcus' hand before pulling away to lead the way to his car.

 

 

 

"You can sure put away food." Thomas sighed as he paid for the pizza they had shared, his initial doubts about ordering an extra large for just two people now gone along with the entire pizza.

 

"Well what can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Marcus laughed as he pushed the door open.

 

"Marcus, stay the night." The words were whispered into his ear as the car door closed behind them.

 

"Yes, of course. Just let me call my mom and let her know." 

 

"A sleepover? With a boy named Thomas?" Too late did Marcus remember her questions from that morning.

 

"Yes." Marcus's entire body was tense.

 

"Marcus, do you know what you are doing? Even with another boy, it is important to use a condom."

 

"Mom! I'm not planning to go that far with him tonight."

 

"So this is the same Thomas you were on the phone with last night. What's he like? How long have you been dating him?"

 

"Actually, mom, you've already met him. Remember the blond boy who drove me home that one day?" Marcus took a deep breathe to calm his racing heart. "We've only been dating for a couple days."

 

"Oh yes I remember now. Marcus I'll trust you for now but please remember the condoms!"

 

"Mom I have to go!" He quickly hung up before his head could explode.

 

"You were caught?"

 

"Not exactly caught in the act but yeah she knows we had phone sex last night. She asked me about it this morning, I'd forgotten that though." Marcus lay his head against Thomas's shoulder.

 

"We're here sir." The driver spoke up for the first time; if he had heard any of their conversation he showed no sign of it.

 

"You live here?! Its massive!" Marcus gaped at the manor for a long moment before having his hand grasped and pulled to get him moving.

 

"Would you like to shower first?"

 

"I wouldn't mind showering with you." Marcus finally tore his eyes away from the blatant yet tasteful displays of wealth all around him. "Are you sure your parents wont mind me being here?"

 

Thomas stopped walking. "My mother died when I was small, and my father lives in Austria. I live alone, aside from my butler and Gaomon. Oh that reminds me." He changed direction and headed for another room. "This is Gaomon's bedroom. You can let Agumon out of the Digivice here. Gaomon, realize."

 

"Sir, yes sir!" He looked at his partner for a long moment. "Sir, be careful. Your Father is aware of more than you realize."

 

"I am tired of living by his rules. I will be careful, however if he should happen to discover that I am sexually involved with Marcus I will deal with it." Thomas's voice was sad as he stood.

 

"You're dad doesnt approve?"

 

"My Father is Austrian Aristocracy; he is concerned with keeping the family line pure and unbroken. He will likely disown me if I do not marry a woman of his choosing." Thomas shook his head. "However as long as I am not openly gay, being with you should not tarnish the Norstien name."

 

"Tarnish? You deserve to be happy!" Marcus pulled the blond into his arms.

 

"My own happiness means little to my Father." Thomas held Marcus tight, then he pulled away. "My bedroom is on the top floor of this wing."

 

"Lets shower together." Marcus slipped his hand into Thomas's. "My sounding toy would be best used in the shower rather than in bed."

 

"You did say you wanted to make me pee." A faint blush dusted across pale cheeks. "I have also refrained from using the bathroom since lunch."

 

"Woah, so you mean you're getting desperate to piss?" Marcus swallowed hard as he was flooded with arousal.

 

"Yes. In here." Thomas clicked on the light to a spacious bathroom. "My bedroom is straight through that door." Thomas began to undress himself and Marcus hurried to follow suit.

 

He dropped his bag just inside the bedroom, then fished out his toy; a long, flexible rod with beads set at consistent intervals.

 

Thomas's eyes widened. "You want to slid that inside my dick?"

 

"That is the plan, yes." Naked, Marcus crossed the room to the shower and turned the tap on.

 

"The soaps and shampoo are on that ledge, help yourself." Thomas slid into the shower behind Marcus and reached for a bottle.

 

"Can I wash you?"

 

"Oh, yes alright." Thomas's hand shook slightly as he handed the shampoo bottle to Marcus.

 

Who, for a fighter, had surprisingly soft, gentle fingers. Thomas closed his eyes with a soft sigh as his scalp was massaged.

 

The hands trailed down his back and chest, soaping him up everywhere; Marcus even washed his ass crack and underneath his foreskin before rinsing Thomas off.

 

Thomas's hands shook as he returned the favor.

 

"Hey relax, we don't have to take this any further tonight." Hands stroked soothingly down Thomas's sides.

 

"I'm not scared just a bit overwhelmed." His eyes flickered closed as his mouth was claimed once more.

 

"Same. I can't believe I am really here with you." The forgotten toy was retrieved from the ledge as Marcus stroked Thomas to full mast. "Stay relaxed okay?"

 

The toy slid right in and Thomas forgot how to breathe. It felt good, so good that his legs went rubbery and Marcus had to catch him. "Sit down. The toy will bend so you don't have to worry."

 

Thomas could only nod as Marcus began to thrust the toy in and out of him, each inward push moving it in deeper, and deeper and...

 

The flood started without any warning. "Good boy let it out." Marcus was panting now, the toy lodged deeply within Thomas, both hands on his own shaft as he jerked himself off.

 

The toy impeded his pressure so much it took almost three minutes for Thomas to finish and the flow to abate. He had never pissed for that long before.

 

Once he was done, Marcus released his shaft despite not having cum yet, and grasped the blonds, one hand moving the toy the other pumping his length.

 

Thomas came after only a few pumps of Marcus's fist, cum gushing thickly around the toy as it was removed, the water from the shower quickly rinsing away the evidence of what they had done together.

 

As Marcus leaned over to wash the toy, Thomas grabbed his hips, his mouth closing around the brunets dick hungrily.

 

When Marcus came moments later the blond swallowed every last drop.

 

 

 

"So you're Thomas." Sarah Damon smiled gently at the blond boy holding her sons hand. "Tell me all about the boy who managed to tame my son's wild heart."


End file.
